Return of the Uzumaki
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: After the attack of the Kyuubi leaves the village destroyed, and infant's fate hangs in the balance. Many want to take him for their own, while other want him killed. Suddenly Jiraiya bursts in and demands that he be given custody of his godson. AN: Pairings will be decided later.
1. Chapter 1

_**1: Jiraiya Steps Up**_

* * *

In only a matter of hours on what was supposed to be a happy day, everything for the village hidden in the leaves had come crashing down. Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking note of the gather shinobi and civilian council members. Each and every one of the civilians looked ready to commit murder right in front of their leader for the losses they had taken throughout the day.

What made it worse was that the object of their hatred was a bubbling, gurgling child still wrapped in his swaddling blanket in the crib beside Hiruzen's seat. It was this child that was supposed to be the cause of so much happiness, yet here he was, orphaned just hours after his birth, and already branded with a stigma that would make even the old Sarutobi cringe.

"I assume you know why I've called you all here today?" Hiruzen droned, keeping his voice low and emotionless.

Danzo Shimura was the first to speak up, "I believe it is to discuss the fate of the new Jinchuriki, am I correct?" Hiruzen resisted an urge to summon Enma and beat the man with his adamantine bo staff.

"We are here to discuss the fate of the last of a once proud clan, Shimura-dono," Hiruzen said, "This child is, if anything, the last Uzumaki. Or have you forgotten who his parents were?"

"Parental lineage aside," a civilian council member said, "The child is dangerous, and most likely will remain so throughout his natural life span. It should be dealt with immediately so that this tragedy doesn't happen to us again!"

"Are you suggesting that we kill an innocent child that has barely come into this world," Hiashi Hyuuga growled in a tone that could only be anger coming from the Hyuuga clan head. "What you suggest is nothing short of cruelty, Haruno-san. I would not suggest such a thing even if this had happened to one of my own clan, even my own soon to be born daughter."

"Hyuuga-sama is correct," Fugaku Uchiha said, "As much as I disagree with the Hyuuga clan on many things, I must agree with this. Why punish a child for something that was forced upon him without his knowledge? Such a thing will only turn him into the demon he contains."

"You would risk letting this child live and giving the Kyuubi a chance to break free to destroy us again?" Another civilian said, "It's wrong to even keep the child alive if only to tarnish the Yondaime's name!"

"BAKA!" Yelled the Inuzuka clan head, Tsume, "He's the Yondaime's legacy! We would tarnish his name if we didn't let him live!"

Shikaku Nara, along with his two companions, Chouza Akamichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka, remained quiet, though the Akamichi clan head looked ready to flatten many of the civilians.

Hiruzen sighed, "I will not be killing an innocent child, let alone the last of once mighty clan known for their _Fuin no Jutsu_, and their _Kenjutsu_. I wish to know, if anyone in the shinobi clans have room enough in their hearts to adopt the child."

"You're giving our village's most powerful weapon to a single clan?!" Danzo croaked loudly, "Are you insane?! What's to stop that clan from planning a coup de ta?"

"He's a pup, not a weapon!" Tsume roared in outrage, "And what gives you the right to question our loyalties, you crippled old buzzard!"

"Why you insolent bi- "

"Enough!" Hiruzen roared, startling the baby into crying. Hiruzen sighed, and picked the child up to soothe him, "Listen well, all of you. If you must think that one clan raising this child in the proper way so that he will grow strong and kind like his mother is out of the question, then you leave me little choice but to put him in the orphanage."

One of the civilians grinned, "That's an excellent idea, Hokage-sama, give the boy to the orphanage. he'll have plenty of care in their capable hands."

"Who are you foolin'?" Shikaku yawned, "I know for a fact that you wouldn't care for the boy in that place any more than if he were on the streets."

"Will you take him, then?" That same civilian sneered, "Will the Nara clan play host to a demon child?"

The child in question had stopped crying now, and was looking around the room curiously with the biggest, brightest blue eyes Hiruzen had ever seen, including the ones of his father. Hiruzen replaced him in the crib when the child yawned and started slipping back to sleep.

"I will take him," Tsume snapped, "Our pack has been blessed with many pups this year, so one more will not make a difference to us. I've only recently had my second pup. And the boy would not go without love!"

"You can't control a demon with love," someone yelled, "You must keep it bound in chains!"

"He's a child, not a demon!" Hiashi roared.

"Are you really so blind to that?!" Fugaku yelled, just as furious as his distant relation. "A demon would have ripped us all to shreds by now, but no! This child keeps the beast locked away inside. It should be an honor to care for him and watch him grow into the finest of all shinobi, maybe even greater than his father!"

"It's too much power for one clan!" Danzo yelled.

"Silence!" Sarutobi intoned, his voice low and even as it was before, but with a hint of danger in his voice. "You all seem to have various opinions on how the child should be raised, or dealt with. And many I would approve of, but it seems that bar my approval, some of you would do anything to see this baby murdered in the dead of night. I can even see a few of my fellow shinobi with hatred for the Kyuubi in their eyes that is directed toward the child."

"Justly earned hatred," one of the few cold-hearted shinobi, "We lost many to the monster's rampage."

"Did this boy commit those crimes," Hiruzen asked, "No, he did not. The Kyuubi did. This child is innocent in my eyes, and in the eyes of many of the people gathered here this evening. Minato did not risk and lose his life to seal the Kyuubi only for the container to be destroyed."

"He gave us a chance to finish what he started!"

"He did not!" Hiruzen yelled, "The Kyuubi is a being of pure Chakra, it cannot be killed. If the boy dies, then the fox will only reform and reap its vengeance on the village."

"Then let me take the boy," Danzo suggested, "When the time comes, he will be trained by my best ANBU shinobi, and he will be the strongest we- "

"That will not happen," Hiruzen said, "Your men are good, Danzo, but they lack any emotion at all. The boy will need love, as Tsume-dono has said, but he will also need - "

"Jiraiya-sama, please!" Someone yelled, "You can't go in there!"

There was a loud, brief scuffle, and the sound of someone crying out in pain before the double doors of the council room were thrown open, revealing a very angry man with stark white hair pulled back into a spiky pony tail. The man's eyes, ignoring the looks of disbelief on the other faces in the room, locked onto Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Where is he?!"

"He's here, Jiraiya-kun," Hiruzen said, gesturing to the cradle beside him, "To what do we owe this little visit?"

Jiraiya sneered, something he didn't do often, "I've come for my godson!"

"Godson?" Danzo asked, looking from the Sannin to the cradle, "You don't mean the baby?"

"I do mean the baby, Danzo!" Jiraiya said, stalking into the room, "Minato named me the boy's legitimate godfather, and I intend to hold that place!"

"You have you're spy network to keep up, don't you?" Fugaku asked, "Can you take on such a responsibility?"

"I don't give a damn about my network," Jiraiya said, stopping in front of Hiruzen, "The boy is all that matters to me. Now hand him over!"

"You know I can't do that," Hiruzen said sadly, "He must have a proper family in order to -"

"I'm the only family he's got left!" Jiraiya roared, "I loved his father like he was my own son, and his mother became the daughter I always wanted. You will not deny me of the rights given to me by them!"

Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow as the rest of the room fell silent, waiting for the reaction of their Hokage. "And if I refuse?"

Jiraiya eyed the man that had once been his sensei as a shinobi. "Sarutobi-sensei, I respect your authority as the Hokage, but if you don't give me my godson, I'll make you sorry you ever trained me. The toads loved Minato as much as I did, and he had good relations with Gamabunta. We both know that if he stays at an orphanage, he'll be kicked out the minute he's old enough to fend for himself. Then he'll be at the civilians' mercy. If any of the shinobi clans take him in, he'll be the cause of a civil war because of what he contains. If Danzo takes him, he'll become an emotionless puppet devoid of the love he needs as a human being.

"And if that happens, then you will know not only the wrath of the toads, but the wrath of a second rogue Sannin, and the toad sennin. Know that if you don't give him to me, and harm comes to him, any harm at all, I will not hesitate to raze this village to the ground. So you'd best make up your mind fast whether or not I'm serious." Jiraiya growled angrily. The room had now grown deadly silent. Jiraiya's threat hung in the air like a dense miasma as Hiruzen continued to gaze at his former student.

He had known Jiraiya long enough to know that when the man was well and truly angry, he could be a force of nature. "What will you do with your spy network?"

"If you're so set on it," Jiraiya said, "Then I give full possession of my spies to you, the Hokage and whomever you deem worthy as your successor. I don't care about it. I have enough money from selling my novels, as well as the money I racked up from all my missions over the years. The child will not lack for anything."

Hiruzen smiled thinly, "You've thought this out."

"I was a fool for not training Minato better than I did, and I was an even bigger fool to be away from the village during Kushina's time of need." Jiraiya said sadly, "I will not fail their son as I failed them."

The Hokage sighed, looking around the room for a moment then said, "Shinobi council of the leaf, Jiraiya of the Sannin has offered take the child, Naruto, into his care. Are there any objections to this?"

"I have one," Tsume said, crossing her arms , "Won't his tendencies rub off on the boy?"

"I will not do such a thing," Jiraiya said, though the look on the Inuzuka's face clearly said that she didn't believe him, "If you have more objections to that little pass time of mine, then I'll find Tsunade-hime and bring her back to keep a leash on me."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at that. He remembered the pounding his other student had given her teammate when she'd caught him peeping on her in the onsens. He really meant what he said. No one else objected after that.

"Then it is settled," Hiruzen said tiredly, "Naruto Uzumaki will be placed under the care of his godfather, Jiraiya, until he reaches sixteen, where upon he will be named head of the Uzumaki clan."

The shinobi clan heads all nodded, happy that the boy's fate had been settled for the better. The civilians looked like they had been denied. Jiraiya smiled gratefully and bent to pick the sleeping child up. He held the baby boy close to his chest, "I'll need a few things for him. Did Kushina and Minato have anything ready for his birth?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid Minato locked down his home with seals that only he could work." Hiruzen sighed, "Only one of his immediate family members could dispel them. But don't worry, I'll have a few things brought over for you."

"Arigatou, Sensei." Jiraiya bowed lightly, "I'll be at my home here in the village for the time being, but I'm planning to purchase a small area close to the village to build a house. It would be better for the boy to have some space to grow in."

"That is a sound idea, Jiraiya-kun." Hiruzen smiled, "I'm sorry that I had to make you say such things. You understand that I had to make sure you would be a proper father to the child?"

"Perfectly," he said, "But you didn't make me say anything. I meant every word that came out of my mouth. It still stand should one of your shinoi try to harm him in my presence. He or she will wish for the Kyuubi to attack by the time I'm through with them."

xXx

"Oh, come on, Naruto-chan, please stop crying!" Jiraiya crooned, half-crying himself with frustration. Three days after the incident, the little boy had woken up around three in the morning, and started crying for all he was worth, and no matter what the old sennin tried, there was no stopping him. This had been a sort of routine with the child. But tonight he was not to be pleased.

Jiraiya had checked his diaper three time, offered him his bottle, and toys, but nothing seemed to be working. The child was just plain upset. Jiraiya was now pacing back and forth across his apartment bouncing the boy in his arms. Then Jiraiya placed the boy on his shoulder, forgetting that he hadn't tried burping him yet, and patted his tiny back gently. Naruto uttered a small burp, and finally stopped his wailing.

Jiraiya sighed in relief, "Oh, boy," he chuckled, cradling his godson in his arms again, "Still not so great at this parenting job, huh, Gaki?" Naruto burbled at him with a small smile, making his godfather smile, "Okay, little man, back to bed we go." Once Naruto was settled in his crib, Jiraiya returned to his bed and settled in for a few hours of sleep.

Two hours later, Naruto woke Jiraiya up again just in time for breakfast.

xXx

When Naruto celebrated his first birthday, Jiraiya was very pleased with the turn out. Many of the shinobi families had turned up to bid the boy a happy birthday, as well as let him meet their own children. First, well tied at first, were the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans, both hoping to beat the other to arriving first. Hiashi and his wife had brought along their tiny daughter, Hinata, who was close to her own birthday in December. She was a curious and bright little child well on her way speaking full sentences, and walking long distances, ten feet being very long for a child her age.

Naruto adored her. The moment she was set down in front of the little blonde, the two toddlers had hit it off immediately and started playing together.

Then there was the Uchiha clan heads, Fugaku and Mikoto, who'd brought their sons Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi, Jiraiya knew, was an intelligent boy from the praise his father often gave him in public. At only five, Fugaku was thinking of having him enter the academy early in hopes of speeding his growth as a shinobi. Little Sasuke was a different story. Like Hinata, he was a bright-eyed and curious little boy that had just turned one in July.

He and Naruto had been introduced before and seemed to get along like any child would at their age, though Sasuke did have a tendency to be a little moody at times when his brother wasn't around which suggested a deep bond between the two.

Jiraiya could already see the sparks flying between the two male clan heads. Yui, Hiashi's wife, and Mikoto, however were both doting over how their children had grown over the past year. Itachi watched his brother playing with the other two toddlers.

Yui smiled at the three of them, "He's grown so much, Jiraiya-san. He looks more and more like his father each day."

Jiraiya smiled sadly, "He does at that."

The look on his face told Hiashi and Fugaku everything they needed to know. "There are still assassination attempts after everything that's happened?" Fugaku asked, stunned, "I'll give our people one thing, they certainly don't give up!"

"Indeed," Hiashi nodded, "And I admit that they're fairly brave to take on one of the Sannin, as well as practitioner of _Senjutsu_."

"How many?" Mikoto sighed, thoroughly disgusted that people from her village would try to harm such young child.

"There's been twenty since I took him in," Jiraiya said, taking a seat on one of the couches that dotted his newly finished home, "They've slowed down since I moved out here, but they still come."

"It's a shame that you're still doing this alone," Mikoto sighed, sitting down next to the man, a bold move given his questionable background, but she knew him better from the time her children spent around the man. "How many times have you proposed?"

"This month?" Jiraiya chuckled, "Or in total?"

"I'm sure she'll come around sooner or later." Hiashi smiled, "After all, it's hard not to love the boy once you've spent some time with him."

Jiraiya laughed as Naruto stood up on shaky legs, imitating Sasuke as the boy toddled over to his brother. Naruto had been walking for some time now, but he still had a little trouble adjusting from crawl to walk. "Oh, she adores that boy, but she can't stand the thought of being married to me. Can't say I blame her, though. All those fights we got into, I'm surprised she didn't put me in the ground ages ago."

"Well, you did peek at her a lot, and that last time nearly got you killed," Yui giggled, which Hinata imitated a moment later. Naruto made his way over to Jiraiya and made it clear he wanted to be picked up. Jiraiya obliged, setting the boy on his knee.

"It's not just that," Jiraiya sighed, "Remember how much she's lost in this village. Her lover, her little brother. What could hold her here?"

"Papa?" Naruto squeaked, reaching for Jiraiya's coat. Jiraiya smiled, "Ah, sorry, kiddo, it's your first birthday, and here I am being an old coot." He rose up off the couch with the boy in his arms, "Time for some cake! Then we can open presents!"

xXx

Naruto grew from happy toddler to an energetic five-year-old in what seemed like the blink of an eye to Jiraiya, and the boy was beginning to get curious about certain things. Things like the stares he always seemed to get when Jiraiya took him out for a walk through town or to play in the park with his friends. It broke his heart to lie to the boy about what he was, and he knew that in time he'd have to tell him the whole truth, but for the moment, he just wanted the boy to be happy.

The whisker marks on his face were a dead give away to anyone that knew about the Kyuubi. It was for that reason that he was grateful for all the other children's blissful innocence. Most of the shinobi clans, with the exceptions of the Shimura clan, held the boy in high regards, and had little fear of letting their own children play with him, and be his friends.

On this particular trip, however, Jiraiya wasn't alone. Tsunade had come to pay them a visit with her young apprentice, Shizune, in tow. The young woman loved the little blonde boy as much as Tsunade did, and never missed a chance to play with him whenever they visited. Jiraiya and Tsunade watched them from a park bench as Naruto and his friends went up and down the slide with Shizune watching them.

Tsunade was a little edgy around Jiraiya. He hadn't once proposed to her like he always did when she was in the village. "You're not planning to make the usual twenty proposals?" She asked.

Jiraiya chuckled, "Would they get me anywhere?"

"No," Tsunade blushed, "It's just a little odd that you haven't even tried to convince me at least once today."

Jiraiya sighed, "Look, I know it's become a habit, but I can see when I'm beat. I'll stop. Besides, it won't be long until Naruto enters the academy. If I've lasted five years, I can last another four."

Tsunade sighed, "It's already been that long, huh? Strange how time seems to fly by just when you start to enjoy yourself, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Jiraiya sighed, "He won't need me much longer."

Tsunade scoffed, "Oh, come on, of course he will! He's just as much your son, now, as he is Minato's!"

"That's what I mean," Jiraiya said, "He's a smart kid, and he knows about his parents. It won't be long until he's a superb shinobi worthy of his lineage. I just dread telling him the rest of the story." He sighed, "You know he still wonders why people glare at him when I take him out for ice cream, and why the man at the ice cream shop won't let him in unless I'm there?"

"Idiots," Tsunade said, "He's no danger to anyone."

"They know that," Jiraiya said, "They just want to blame someone for their losses."

Tsunade nodded, "Have you thought about telling him the truth?"

"After he becomes a shinobi," Jiraiya nodded, "He's gotten pretty good at the Taijutsu style from that scroll you gave him last year. If he was stronger, I bet he could give Gai a pretty good bruise if he let the kid get a hit in."

"Oji-chan!" Naruto yelled, running over to them, "Can Hinata-chan and Sasuke-kun come have ramen with us tonight?"

Jiraiya chuckled and patted the boy's hair, "Of course they can, but you'll have to ask their parents when they come get them, okay?"

"Hai, Oji-chan!" Naruto giggled happily and ran back to his friends.

Jiraiya sighed again, "The world is cruel. That boy hasn't got a mean bone in his body, and yet the whole population of civilians think's he's a demon. Why can't they see boy and not the monster?"

Tsunade nodded sadly, "That's just people, Jiraiya. They're afraid of what they can't control or understand. It's the same for most shinobi. We're on a level higher than most civilians. We're killers, healers, living weapons that the village relies on to keep going."

Jiraiya nodded, then smiled as he saw Fugaku and Hiashi coming to collect their children, and Naruto ran to meet them. "Maybe that boy can change that. He says he wants to be Hokage someday, so maybe he can change the way the world looks at his kind."

xXx

"Have you got your lunch?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hai, Oji-chan." Naruto said.

"Your books?"

"Hai."

"Kunai and shuriken pouch?"

"Hai, hai." Naruto grinned, excitedly, "I'm all set, Oji-chan!"

Jiraiya smiled, "Then let's go, Naruto-chan, we don't want to be late for your first day of shinobi academy."

* * *

_**So begins the journey toward becoming a shinobi. As Naruto takes his first steps toward his dreams, where will his path lead him? **_

_**This is the first of many chapters to come, and I hope you'll all enjoy it. The pairing for this story is still open, but be aware it won't be anything outlandish, just Naruto's age group. Please review if you like the chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well this story got a lot more attention than I thought. Well, on with the next chapter**_

_**2: Academy Arc - New Friends**_

* * *

Jiraiya walked Naruto to the academy with the boy brimming with excitement. "Oji-chan, you think I'll meet Sasuke and Hinata-chan at school?"

"I'm sure you will," Jiriaya smiled, "Fugaku and Hiashi entered them early, so they'll have a leg up on you."

"Not for long!" Naruto beamed, pumping his fist, "You said the Taijustu Obaa-chan gave me is close to B-rank, so I'm stronger than they are, right?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Now hold your horses, Gaki," he reached down and ruffled Naruto's already messy blonde hair, "You know that all the clans have their own special techniques. Just because you can use a high level Taijutsu doesn't mean you'll be stronger than a Hyuuga, or an Uchiha."

Naruto pouted, "But Kakashi-nii said that when all else fails, a shinobi will always have Taijutsu."

Jiraiya chuckled again. The young Jonin had been a good friend to Naruto as he grew. Almost like a brother in some ways, and he always kept him safe from the civilians still dumb enough to attack the boy when he wasn't near the Sannin.

"Kakashi is right on that point, but you talk like you're going to be using nothing but Taijutsu." Jiraiya said.

"Bushy-brow doesn't use Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu," Naruto pointed out.

Jiraiya chuckled, "That's because he can't. There are always special cases in our line of work, Gaki. Lee is a perfect example."

Naruto sighed, "But Lee says that he can still be a uh...splendid shinobi without it...is what he says."

Jiraiya nodded as they passed into the school yard, "That's true, and it's very possible. Taijutsu is the one art of the shinobi that doesn't always require Chakra to perform the desired technique. You already know that Hinata's clan has the gentle fist, right?"

Uh-huh," Naruto nodded, having watched Hinata practice with her father on occasion.

"Well, that's one of two types of Taijutsu, the first being the Goken, or strong fist, which is the primary source of Taijutsu in the village. The one that Hinata uses is called Juken, meaning gentle fist, or gentle step. It targets an opponent's nerve and Chakra points, paralyzing them more often than not."

"Cool!" Naruto grinned, "Hiashi-ojisan said I couldn't learn it, though. I don't have the Byakugan." He said dejectedly. Jiraiya laughed and reached down to pat his head again.

"That's not surprising, seeing as the Byakugan is what let's the Hyuga clan see into the victim's body so they can strike points!" Jiraiya laughed, "That, and their clan hold their fighting style in high regard, so teaching it to someone outside the clan is a big no-no."

Naruto pouted, "No fair."

"Don't worry," the old man smiled, "The Uzumaki clan had their own style that made them nearly unstoppable. They practiced Kenjutsu, the art of the sword. Their techniques were so devestating that the samurai of the Land of Iron feared facing them in battle."

"REALLY?!" Naruto beamed, and Jiraiya laughed loudly, having succeeded in lifting the boy's spirits.

They entered the school building with Naruto's excitement restored, and both smiled as they walked down the halls to Naruto's classroom.

xXx

Iruka Umino didn't know it yet, but his day was about to get much more interesting. "Alright class, it's time for a review!"

"AW!" He chuckled as more than half the class groaned at his announcement.

"Come on, you wanna be shinobi, don't you?" He grinned, looking around the room, "Tenten, why don't we start with you?"

"Hai~!" Said a small girl in a Chinese outfit, and her hair tied up in buns. Iruka chuckled as the girl bounced down the steps. She was one of the few that didn't mind his quizes.

"Let's started with the _Henge no Jutsu_," Iruka smiled, "And no mistakes like last time, eh?"

Tenten blushed and conked herself on the head, "It was only _one_ wort."

Iruka snort, "_Henge_."

"Okay! Here I g - "

"Exuse me," the classroom door opened, revealing...

"J-j-j-Jiraiya-sama!" Iruka yelped.

"Ohayou," the old man smiled, "I take it you're my godson's home room teacher? Iruka Umino, right?"

"Um, yes, sir," he stammered, "I didn't know you were coming today. I thought you'd be waiting a little longer."

"No, I felt that since all his friends had gone into school early, Naruto should give it a go, as well." Jiraiya said, noticing the girl standing beside the teacher. "Oh, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, sir, just a little quiz," Iruka smiled nervously, and saw the little blonde boy peeking out from behind the man, "Is this Naruto?"

Tenten looked down at him, too, a small blush crossing her face when she noticed he had whiskers. _C-cute! He looks like a little kitsune! _Tenten thought, her love of all things cute and cuddley already known throughout the class. Many saw the look on her face when she looked at Naruto, two in particular. Akamaru had been subjected to the world's strongest hug when the kunoichi saw him for the first time, and Kiba had had a hard enough time getting him back.

While the two adults were talking over Naruto's addition to the class, Tenten got it into her head that he might have a few other fox-like traits, which she tested by pulling a small reed from her pocket, and wiggling in front of him. (_AN: Imagine how Mui teases Renka in HSDK._)

Naruto's eye twitched. He couldn't help it, and batted at the reed...much to Tenten's delight at finding out Naruto had a habit of chasing things.

Up in his seat, Sasuke watched the exchange in amusement, "Nice going, Dobe."

"Why the hell's he actin' like a cat?" Kiba whispered to him.

Sasuke shrugged, "That's just the way he is." He looked over and down at Hinata to see her laughing at the sight of Naruto playing with their classmate. It wasn't long before the whole class was giggling away at the pair.

Unnoticed by the two adults, Iruka finally got curious of the sudden racket and looked down. "TENTEN!"

"Heehee!" The girl giggled as she looked up at him, "I couldn't help it!"

"Naruto, can't you control that habit of your's?" Jiraiya chuckled.

"Sorry." Naruto grinned bashfully.

Jiraiya grinned, "Sorry about that, Umino-san. I can assure you that he only does that when he's...provoked?"

"Tickled?" Tenten put in.

Iruka rolled his eyes, "We'll have to test him since he's a bit young. What can he do?"

"He has a Goken style Taijutsu," Jiraiya said, "Other than that, I only taught him the basics for the academy course."

"I still have trouble with clones," Naruto pipped up, looking a little ashamed. Tenten thought the pout on his face was adorable and patted him on the head much like she would a cat.

"You'll get it." She giggled.

"Stop treating me like a cat!" Naruto growled.

Iruka chuckled, "Well, let's all head out to the yard to see what kind of Taijutsu he can do. Class!" The children gladly rose and filed out of the room after the scared Chunin, and Sannin. Sasuke and Hinata trailed close to Naruto as they chatted about the academy courses, and how excited they were to have him there so soon. Tenten stayed close to the younger blonde as well, a pleased blush on her cheeks as she marveled at his whiskers.

Once in the school yard, Jiraiya motioned for Naruto to face him. Iruka raised an eyebrow at the two as Naruto eager stepped into place, kicking off his sandles, and rising to the balls of his feet, and bringing his fists up close to his face, pointing the knuckles out (Basically a Mui Thai stance).

"Alright, Naruto, you know the drill," Jiraiya smiled, "Come at me with the intent to kill."

"Because I can't win if I'm not prepared to kill." Naruto grinned, then darted forward, leaping into the air and rolling to send his right knee crashing into Jiraiya's raised palm. Jiraiya pushed him back just as he twisted around, attempting a straight kick with his left, only to be blocked again. Jiraiya rotated his hand where he was blocking the boy, sending him twirling back to the ground.

Naruto landed upside down on his hands, grinning madly before spinning around, swinging his legs at the older shinobi's. Jiraiya grinned at the tactic and jumped back before the boy's low sweep could hit. Naruto used the momentum from the swipe to get back to his feet and launch himself at his godfather with a right hook. Jiraiya dodged it easily, and ducked when Naruto reversed the strike, bring his elbow dangerously close to the man's temple.

"Well done," Jiraiya grinned, "That was a killing blow!"

Naruto grinned back and launched into a flurry of movements.

Sasuske and Hinata were the only ones that could follow his movements with little difficulty since they had watched him, and, on supervised occasions, sparred with him. Tenten watched in awe as Naruto was going at the Sannin blow after blow with dangerous precision. Any other opponent, she knew would have gotten at least one devastating blow by now, but the Sannin was far stronger than any shinobi in the village save for the Hokage himself.

Iruka also watched in amazement as the little five-year-old faced off with the legendary shinobi. The wild look in his eyes could almost be called joy as he fought. He was having fun while he fought with the man.

Suddenly, Jiraiya caught the boy in a tight hold, stopping his blows altogether, "That's enough."

"Aw!" Naruto whined as Jiraiya set him back on his feet, "I almost had you!"

"Keep dreamin', Gaki." Jiraiya smirked, ruffling the boy's hair, then looked over at Iruka, "What do you think?"

Iruka shook himself to relieve his shock, "I-I have to admit that I'm impressed! I've never seen that type of fighting style before, but it works so well for him!"

"Obaa-chan calls it Mui Thai," Naruto put in, "It's purely used for killing."

"Well," Iruka smiled nervously, "In a shinobi's life, there's bound to be times when killing is necessary. It's a good style. I can't see any reason to deny him entry after seeing you fight like that."

Out of the crowd of children, Lee immediately rushed forward, "Naruto-kun, do you think you could teach me that Taijutsu? I would very much like to learn it!"

"Lee!" Iruka sighed, palming himself in the face.

"Sure!" Naruto grinned, "Not like it's a family secret!"

Jiraiya's lip twitched with mirth, "Actually, that form of Taijutsu is an Uzumaki style of fighting, so...technically..."

"Oh," Lee slumped over in disappointment.

"How come you didn't say that when she gave it to me?" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms.

"You didn't ask." Jiraiya said simply, causing the boy to fall over.

xXx

"How did Naruto take to the academy?" Hiruzen asked later that day when Jiraiya dropped by for a visit. Jiraiya smiled as he stood across from the old man.

"Very well," he said, "The Taijutsu Tsunade found for him in the Uzugakure ruins impressed his teacher and the class. He's officially starting tomorrow, but he stayed for the remainder of the class to get to know his other classmates besides Hinata and Sasuke." He chuckled, "A little girl came up and found out about his little habit."

Hiruzen laughed, "You mean chasing anything that moves? That had to have been little Tenten. She's a sweet girl, but like Naruto, she has no family." The Hokage sighed sadly, "They were killed during the attack. She was barely a year old."

Jiraiya nodded, "We lost a lot of good people back then. I don't think we need to worry about her and Naruto, though, she likes him. I'd almost say she'd be in competition with Hinata in the long run."

"That might cause a bit of a stir," the older man chuckled, "I spoke with Hiashi earlier today about the possibility of Hinata and Naruto marrying down the road."

"And?" Jiraiya grinned.

"He told me that he wouldn't be opposed to it, but he wouldn't force his daughter into a marriage unless she like her prospective husband. Fugaku also approached me about something..."

"Oh? What is it?" Jiraiya asked, "Is it about his and Hiashi's clan?"

"No, it's nothing about that," Hiruzen sighed, "Some of the members of his clan have been talking about a coup...and that Danzo has been seen around the compound late in the evenings."

Jiraiya sighed, "What the hell is that old war monger up to now?"

"I haven't got a clue," Hiruzen murmured tiredly, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose, "Which worries me. What ever it is, Fugaku asked if there was any way that I could possibly arrange for Sasuke to be out of the village this coming summer." He looked up at his former student, "I believe that you were planning to take Naruto to Iwa for a small training trip?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "You want to send him with me?"

"If you don't mind taking him," Hiruzen nodded, "I know it's a little troublesome, but I gave my word to Fugaku that I would find a way for him to leave the village, what ever happens to his clan."

Jiraiya shook his head, "Sasuke won't want to leave without his brother, and you know it," he sighed, "However, if you speak with his parents and brother without the boy around, I'm sure you can come up with a convincing story to tell him and get him to go with us."

Smiled sadly, the Hokage stood and bowed low, "You have my thanks, Jiraiya. I'll speak with Fugaku immediately. At the end of the school year, Sasuke will accompany you to Iwagakure no Sato."

xXx

Later that evening, Naruto was soundly sleeping in his bed when he heard the sound of an enormous growl. He opened his eyes and nearly screamed. He wasn't in his bed, or even in his house. He looked like he was in a sewer, with water pooled around his ankles, and pipes covering the walls. "Where am I?" Naruto wondered, "Am I dreaming again?" He blinked in the darkness, and noticed a dark hall going deeper into the sewer. Not seeing any other way out, the boy trudged through the water in hopes of finding an exit.

That was when he heard the growl again. No, not growling. Breathing! "What kinda animal makes that much noise when it breathes?" Naruto wondered.

"**_Who goes_ _there_?"** Growled a deep, thundering voice_**, "If you've come to gloat, then leave, or I shall rip you to pieces!**_"

Naruto gulped, "Um, hello?"

"_**I said go away**_!" The voice roared.

"I don't know how," Naruto said truthfully, "Where are you? Are you lost like me?"

"_**Lost you say? Bah, you are an idiot.**_"

"That's not very nice," Naruto pouted, following the voice to a massive, dimly lit room with an enormous gate in the center. "Wow!"

Something stirred behind the bars of the massive gate, and an even louder growling breath came. _**"Did I not tell you that...What is this?"** _

"Wow!" Naruto repeated happily upon seeing the massive creature in front of him. It was a gigantic red-orange fox with whisker marks on his fur like the one's on his own face, long red and black ear, where the marks came down from its ears and covered its eyes in a sort of mask. Behind the massive fox were nine billowing tails, that were now twitching in interest.

"_**Who are you?**_"

Naruto hurried over to the gate to get a better look at the fox. "Naruto! What's your name?"

The huge fox sweatdropped at the innocent look on the child's face. "_**Aren't you afraid of me?**_"

"Nu-uh!" Naruto grinned, "You're fur looks really soft!"

At this the fox found himself crashing to the floor. "_**I am an enormous fox, and the first thing you say to me is that my fur looks soft?**_"

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Is that bad? I didn't mean to upset you."

The fox was starting to get a headache. _**"You didn't upset me, Kit, I was merely surprised that you're not frightened of me. Do you not know who I am?" **_

"Uh-uh, I've never seen you before," Naruto said, frowning, "I have weird dreams."

The fox huffed, "_**This isn't a dream, little one. I'm real. And if you're in here with me, then that mean you must be the one that I've been imprisoned in.**_"

"Sealed?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side, "You mean like Fuin no Jutsu? Oji-chan says that's too difficult for me right now."

The fox sighed, "_**I hope you've heard of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?**_"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, Oji-chan said my Otou-san beat it after I was born, but it killed my Okaa-chan and Otou-san." Naruto looked down sadly. The fox's ears flattened, and it sighed.

_**"Kit, I am the Kyuubi!"** _It growled, "_**I wasn't killed, I was sealed! Nothing in this world has the power to kill me or my kin!**_"

Naruto's eyes widened, "You're the Nine-tailed Fox? But why did - "

"_**Why did they say that I was killed? Probably in hopes of protecting you, Kit. If other humans knew that I still lived, despite their hero's valiant efforts, they would stop at nothing to finish what he started.**_" The fox rumbled, "_**The last glimpse of the world I had was watching the Yondaime and his mate preparing to seal me inside a newborn kit. I suppose that it must have been you, since you say that your father 'killed' me.**_"

Naruto nodded, "Otou-san was the Yondiame."

"_**Then you know that my former host was your mother. I caught glimpses of the Yondaime through her eyes. And I saw her first visions of you.**_" The fox looked down at him, studying the boy, who looked back up at it with wonder in his young eyes. "_**We should hate each other, and you, by all rights known to the ningen, should fear me. Yet I do not sense either fear or hatred from you, Kit, so I must ask...why?**_"

Naruto blinked for a moment, then smiled, "Oji-chan told me that he wanted to do something about all the hatred in the world, but he said he didn't know how. I think if you hate someone, you only hurt yourself. Hatred only makes people hurt here," he pointed at his heart, "I don't like that kind of pain...it feels worse than cutting stubbing your toe!"

The massive fox blinked for a moment at the last bit, then through back its massive head laughted. Naruto was nearly knocked off his feet from the gust that erupted from the other side of the gate when the fox doubled over, shaking the water around the dank sewer.

"_**Amazing! I'll never tire of the simplicity of you ningens!**_" The fox snorted, "_**Of all of your wretched race, you should hate me the most, yet you stand before the very reason behind your parents' death in wonder! Not a trace of hatred to be found! Are you forgiving me, Kit? Will you forget that I killed so many people from your village?"**_

Naruto blinked a moment, "Did you want to kill them?"

"_**Eh?**_"

"Did you want to kill all of those people?" Naruto asked, "Why did you attack the village anyway? Were you mad at us?"

"_**I am a being composed of malicious Chakra,"**_the fox pointed out patiently before leaning down in front of the boy and roaring, "_**I'm always angry! Ha!**_"

Naruto, who had sat down in the water when the fox roared, rubbed his ringing ears, and groaned, "But doesn't all that anger give you a headache? It does me. When the villagers stare at me. I wonder why. When they won't let their children play with me and call me a monster when Oji-chan isn't looking, I get sad. And I get mad when I can't go into the shops when Oji-chan isn't with me because the owners always chase me out. I guess that's because I have you inside me." The fox nodded at this, listening to the boy, "But when I get mad at them, I get a big headache, because I wanna protect those people when I grow up, not be mad at them. So I stop being mad."

The fox sat back on his hind legs, still studying the boy. Then it sighed, "_**I wasn't -** _"

"How come this place looks like a sewere, anyway?" Naruto asked, looking around the cavernous prison, "Did you make it look like this?"

The fox growled at being interupted, but sighed, "_**Of course not. You think I want to live in a stinking sewer? This is the seal's doing, and your's I suppose.**_" Again, Naruto cocked his head to the side, not understanding, "_**This is your mind, Kit, it will look however you want it to look!**_"

Naruto wrinkled his nose at that, "But I don't like it like this. So can I change it?"

"_**Didn't I just say it will look however you want it to look?**_"

Naruto nodded and thought for a minute, remembering all the nice places Jiraiya had taken him when the ventured out of the village. His favorite place was pine forests around Kumo. The always smelled so nice, and the snow was pretty when it fell. He loved catching the little flakes in his hands and watching them melt.

"_**Kit, what did you do?**_"

Naruto opened his eyes to see that there surroundings had changed. They were standing in a snowy field with the start of spring grass poking up through the snow, surrounded y rolling hills and mountains in the midst of giant evergreen trees. The fox, for some odd reason, had grown smaller to about the size of a horse, his tails beating the ground with delight as he took in his new surroundings.

Naruto jumped up with a wide grin, "I did it!"

"_**I did not ask you for this.**_" The fox rumbled, its voice becoming softer and more...feminine?

"You're a girl?" Naruto asked, stunned.

"_**Does that surprise you? What you thought that one so large and such a mighty voice could only be male? You have much to learn, little one.**_"

Naruto shrugged, "I'm sorry, but don't you like this place? Oji-chan and I spent a year in a place like this when we were in Kumo."

The fox huffed, "_**I did not say that I didn't like this place. I simply did not ask for it, and will not thank you for it**_."

Naruto smiled, "Friends don't need to be asked for them to do something nice for another friend. Neither of us liked the sewer, so I changed it to something you would like. I even put in some animals I remember seeing here, so you could hunt."

For the first time, the fox was speechless, by a human child no less. "_**You think we are friends because of this?**_"

"No," he shook his head at her, "But I wanna be friends."

"_**Why?**_" She asked.

Naruto shrugged again. "Why not? You're way cooler than most foxes I've seen, and really pretty. So I'd like to be your friend!"

The fox dipped her head down, inhaling the scent of fresh snow and pine needles, a welcome scent after so long in her cage. "_**Kurama.**_"

"Huh?"

"_**You asked me my name earlier, Kit, so I'm telling you. My name is Kurama.**_"

* * *

_**That brings a close to chapter two, folks. I know it's a it early to introduce Kurama into the mix, but why not? :D The Academy Arc will continue into Naruto's graduation, so we'll see his friendships and relations grow. As you can see, Tenten is a prospect, and so is Hinata, of course, which will bring a bit of comedy into the mix. Until next time! Happy New Year!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Now this is a chapter I could never pass up. Get ready for some comedy and cuteness, because Kurama is about to have some fun with our little blonde!**_

_**: A Tail of Tenten**_

* * *

Jiraiya was stunned when he woke in the morning to find that Naruto had changed during the night. Gone was the sweet little blonde child he had raised, and in his place was a blonde child with fox ears and a tail.

Panic began to settle in as he took in the boy's sleeping form when he began to stir. Naruto stretched in his sleep, yawning, revealing dainty little canines. He sat up, his tail, unnoticed, swished around his knees. His ears twitched as he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning, Oji-chan," Naruto yawned, still not noticing his altered appearance.

"Uh, um, good morning, G-gaki," Jiraiya stammered, "Are you...feeling alright?"

The child blinked up at him, trying to clear his blured vision, "Hai, I feel fine. Why?"

"W-w-well, you, uh, I mean you just look a little different than normal!" Jiraiya began to sweat visibly as Naruto cocked his head to the side, looking, for all the world, like a blonde puppy.

"Diff'rent?" He slurred sleepily, then reached up to scratch his head, feelin one of his new ears twitch. His eyes opened wide as he reached up with both hands and felt them. "Ku-Kurama-chan! What did you do to me!" The boy howled.

"Kurama?" Jiraiya asked, "Who's Kurama?"

Naruto sniffled as angry little tears sprang to his eyes. "She's the big fox that lives inside of me. I thought we were friends until she pulled this prank on me!"

"The fox? You mean the Kyuubi?!" Jiraiya roared as Naruto nodded, "When did you find out about it?"

Naruto sniffed again, twitching his tail, "I thought I was dreaming. I was in this big, dark sewer with all these pipes. I heard something breathing, really loud, too. I went down this big hall, and found a huge gate with this big, fluffy red fox behind it."

"It didn't try to hurt you, did it?" Jiraiya asked, growing worried, but sighed in relief when Naruto shook his head.

"She said to leave her alone," the boy said, "Then she asked why I wasn't scared of her. I told her I wanted to be friends." The boy's pout was heartbreaking, making Jiraiya feel helpless in not being able to give the Kyuubi a peace of his mind.

_**I didn't think you would be this much of a crybaby,**_Kurama's voice chuckled. _**It'll only last for a day at the most.**_

"AH! Kurama's talking in my head!" Naruto screeched in alarm.

"What did it say?" Jiraiya asked, not really knowing what else to say, "Will it change you back?"

_**Only if he stops calling me "it". That's rather insulting considering you've made it clear that I am a vixen.**_Kurama huffed angrily, sounding much like Tsunade when Naruto heard her refuse to marry Jiraiya for a fifteenth time.

"She says only if you stop calling her and it," Naruto repeated, sharing some of the fox's anger, "Come, Oji-chan I said she was a girl five times!"

Jiraiya raised his hands, "Okay, okay, sorry, to both of you!"

**_Hmph, that's more like it._**Kurama said, and Naruto suddenly had a vision of her sitting under a pine tree licking her paws, _**Do not fear, Kit, as I said, this change isn't permanent. You will change back tonight in your sleep. It's a little blessing I gave you for being so brave. Though you'll look normal, you're hearing and smell will be enhanced.**_

Naruto sighed in relief, "So you were just giving me a gift?"

_**That's right,**_she said.

"Huh?" Jiraiya was lost, having not heard the exchange.

"Oh, sorry Oji-chan," Naruto said, "She says she was just giving me better hearing and smell, and I should look normal again by tomorrow."

The old man sighed in relief, "Well, that's good, but I'm afraid you won't be going to school today...not looking like that, anyway."

"Aw, why not?" Naruto whined, clutching his tail, "I wanna see what Hinata and Tenten think of my tail!"

"No," Jiraiya said, sweatdropping, "Since you know about the Kyuubi, then you should know why I can't let the villagers see you like this. They'll think she's taken over your body!"

_**Hmph,**_he heard Kurama snort, _**If I wanted to do that, then I'd wait until you were older and had more strength. Right now you're no more than a scrawny little kit that can only put up a scrap of a fight!** _

"Hey, that's mean, Kurama-chan, I can so fight!" Naruto snapped.

_**Aw, are you angry with me now, Kit? I thought you didn't get angry at anyone?**_Kurama chuckled, having riled the boy up.

Jiraiya waited patiently as Naruto grumbled at the fox. "I do get angry, but Oji-chan taught me to tune it out."

_**Tune it out?...Ah, you're grandfather is a sennin, isn't he? Or else he was once a monk. Only they could tune out emotions as you say.** _

"What's a sennin?" Naruto asked, flattening one of his ears as the other one stood straight up.

Jiraiya was beginning to get a headache, "Would you two knock it off? Look, I need to go talk to Sarutobi-sensei for a few minutes, and you will stay put, Naruto." Jiraiya gave him a look that Naruto had seen only a few times, which had been when he had shouted about him peeking into the girls bath house, and gotten him beaten up, or when Tsunade had found out about it.

"Hai, Oji-san!" Naruto saluted, the fur on his tail standing on end.

Jiraiya smirked, "Good boy. I'll bring back some ramen for lunch, okay?"

"Pork miso!" Naruto cried happily.

"Hai, hai, I remember," Jiraiya chuckled as he headed for the door, thinking, _Sensei is not gonna like this! _

As the door closed, Naruto blinked for a moment, then peeked out the window, watching his guardian head down the path, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

One that was shared by his tenant, _**We're not staying inside today, are we?** _

"Nope," Naruto grinned, hopping out of bed.

_**Hang on! Henge into a fox kit if you're going into town! That way you won't draw too much attention!**_

"But fox's don't come into town," Naruto said.

_**That's because we don't let anyone see us, Kit. Besides, you'll cause a riot looking like that, so just do as I say, and I promise that we'll have some fun!**_

"Promise?" Naruto asked, his little ears twitching.

**_Yes, Kit, I promise, you'll have people besotted with you._**

Naruto cocked his head. "What's besotted mean?" Kurama sweatdropped.

xXx

Tenten and Hinata were, for once, sitting together, talking about their favorite blonde. Iruka was giving one of his lectures on shinobi conduct, which both found boring, like the rest of the class. Shikamaru was the only one bold enough to fall asleep, though.

Sasuke was doodling in his note-book while Sakura and Ino were both drooling on theirs.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun's so cool." Ino cooed.

"I don't need you to tell me that Ino-pig," Sakura said.

"Don't start that again, Bilboard-brow." Ino snapped.

"Girls," Iruka said in warning, effectively shutting the two up...for about five minutes. Sasuke sighed, _How come Naruto gets the nice ones and I always get the loud ones? _He thought, looking down at his female friend as she and Tenten chatted, smiling, _Well, at least he's got someone besides me and Hina-chan, now...maybe I can find a good one, too. _

Beside him, Akamaru, on top of Kiba's head as usual, started growling. Sasuke looked a little surprised, normally the puppy was nice to others, and rarely growled unless there was a cat around. Curious, Sasuke peered at the window, and sure enough, there, licking it's paw, was a blonde fox.

"Iruka-sensei," Sasuke called, pointing toward the window, "A fox got in!"

At that moment, Akamaru sprang off his master's head and made a beeline for the fox as Iruka finally noticed it. At the same time, the fox saw the puppy coming, gave a startled yip, and leapt into the classroom. It landed right in front of Tenten and Hinata, startling the girls into squealing as it bounded off the desk with Akamaru right behind it.

"What the?!" Iruka roared, "Kiba, get down here!"

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled.

"Cute!" Tenten squealed as the fox ran up the steps in the middle of the classroom, the puppy hot on its heels, and dashed right under Sakura and Ino.

"Wah!" "Kiya!" Both girl screamed in fright as both canines darted under them, and got up on their desk, well away from the toothy little fur balls. Kiba dove after Akamaru, just barely missing the puppy's tail as he snapped at the fox's fleeing bottlebrush tail.

Iruka tried to get ahead of them and catch the fox to end it's little chase, but the fox bounced up and off the teacher's head like a springboard. "HEY!" Akamaru then ran between the Chunin's legs, prompting Kiba to follow. Unfortunately, the fox jumping on him had unbalanced the scarred shinobi, and the bot was caught under him as he sat down.

The class was soon in an uproar of laughter as sensei and student tried to move, and the fox and puppy ran for the door, only to barge right into a young kunoichi come to see what the racket was about.

"Anko, look out!" Iruka yelled.

"Huh?" Anko blinked in surprise as the fox leaped into her arms, catching it instinctively. Akamaru skidded to a halt at the young Jonin's feet, barking madly as the fox hissed at him from its new sanctuary. Anko grew annoyed with the two, and growled, "SIT!"

The fox and puppy complied, both shrinking down as low as possible.

Iruka finally managed to get up and help poor Kiba to his feet as the boy went to pick up his ninken. Iruka was blushing as he smiled, "Thanks, Anko-san, that little guy was causing havoc!"

"I can see that," Anko said, asbsently petting the little fox as she surveyed the classroom. Two of the students were standing on their desks, and the rest were all laughing at the fiasco caused by the two bundles of fur. Tenten, of course...

"Nee-san, can I hold it!" The bun-haired child asked, bounding over to them.

"Tenten," Iruka moaned, sweatdropping, "It's a wild fox. It's probably luck that it hasn't tried to bite Anko yet."

Anko looked down at the fox, who was enjoying the pets she was giving it, "Seems pretty tame to me. But what's a fox doing in the village?"

Iruka leaned down to examine it, "Looks like a baby to me. Maybe it wandered off from its mother?"

Anko sighed, "And this is all it took to disrupt your class?" She asked, ignoring the bouncing Tenten trying to get the fox from her.

"Well," Iruka said, beginning to sweat a little, "It was sitting in the window until Akamaru went for him, you know how dogs like to chase things."

Akamaru and the fox yipped at him. One not liking the fact that he was placing blame on him, while the other didn't like being called a thing.

"Hmph, sounds like you need to start closing the windows," Anko said, finally bending to let the little girl have the fox. Tenten giggled when the fox nuzzled her cheek, giving it a small lick.

"He likes me," she said delightedly.

Naruto was thoroughly enjoying himself by the time class let out. Between Hinata and Tenten, he was being smothered with affection. Now he understood why Kurama had suggested this. Though he did feel bad about tricking his friends, but teasing Akamaru had been worth it when Iruka had sat on Kiba after he had jumped on him.

Now, though, he had to figure out just how to get away from Tenten.

The girl had got it into her head to keep him as a pet, but that didn't sit well with Naruto or his tenant, besides that, he couldn't keep the _henge_ going forever. Jiraiya would probably be looking for him soon, and he'd be angry with him either way.

But still, it was hard leaving Tenten.

The girl seemed so happy to have him that it was almost too much to think about getting away. As they strolled through the village, with her carrying him in her arms, Naruto noticed that they were in the bad end of the village, where all the rundown apartments and shops were. This made him think that they might have taken a wrong turn, but Tenten seemed to know exactly where they were going. Soon, they stopped and went into a decreped old apartment, the wood and paint chipping away.

The girl trudged up the steps, slower than she'd been going before, and she seemed to lose some of the enthusiasm. Naruto watched as she fished a set of keys out of her pocket, and unlocked a door. It swung open into a moderately decent apartment, though it looked in need of a few repairs. The paint on the wall was faded and peeling in some places, and the floor was cracked in a few places.

"Well," Tenten sighed, "We're home."

She set him down on the floor and trudged into the kitchen. Naruto sat on his hindquarters as he watched her. The normally bubbly and bright Tenten was gone. In her place was a girl that looked so lonely that she might have cried herself to sleep in the night.

_Where's her family? _Naruto thought, looking around the room. It was devoid of anything that might give it a homey feeling. No pictures, now family memories, nothing.

Feeling cold, Naruto padded into the kitchen where the girl was warming up a bowl of instant ramen. His ears tucked back in sadness when he saw the dead look in the girl's face. He went up and rubbed against her leg, trying to comfort her. Tenten reached down and picked him up.

"Sorry, little fox, this must be a scary place for you." She sighed, stroking his head, "You get used to it. When I started the academy, I was able to leave the orphange, and start living here...the Hokage provides me with an allowance every month...and he always comes to check up on me...but...I'm..." Something wet dropped onto Naruto's head, looking up he saw that Tenten's eyes were overflowing.

She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes, "I'm lonely."

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. He wriggled out of her grasp and stretched out to lick at her cheeks, the salty tears making his fur stand on end. Tenten giggled, "Hey, that tickles!" Naruto yipped, and jumped on the counter, wagging his tail playfully. Tenten looked at him, "You want to play?" Naruto yipped again. "Okay, let's go outside, then!"

Naruto barked happily and ran to the door. Tenten followed, opening the door for him as he ran out, the girl hot on his heels. He waited for her, his tail swishing.

"I'm coming!" Tenten giggled.

Naruto jumped as she reached him, bouncing off her head as he'd done to Iruka, and howled gleefully when she squealed with laughter. He dashed away with her chasing him.

Kurama was watching the exchange with interest, _**Just what are you planning, Kit?**_

_Just watch, Kurama-chan, _Naruto said happily, stopping a moment to give Tenten a chance to catch up, but he needn't have worried. The girl was fast, very fast in fact, as she was right on his tail, laughing away like she was having the time of her life.

Naruto was soon caught up in the little game of tag as well as he lead her further away. He would run back at her, circling around her feet, and she would squeal and dance around trying not to step on him, only to bend down and try to catch him. He stayed just out of her reach.

By the time he'd lead her where he wanted her, it was nearly pitch black outside, neither having noticed just how late it had gotten. Tenten suddenly noticed, and started getting nervous, "Um, where are we?"

They were outside the village, as Naruto intended, and not far from their destination. He bounded back to her, and rubbed against her leg again, trying to get her attention again. Then he bounded forward again, his tail wagging as he tried to lead her.

Tenten seemed to get what he was trying to say, "You want me to follow you?"

Naruto yipped and jumped up and down. Tenten frowned as she took in her surroundings. They were beside the wall of the village, but on the wrong side, though she didn't know just how they'd gotten by the gate guards. The forest was looming just in front of her and something seemed to click in her mind. "You must be a kitsune, right? A trickster?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side. Tenten giggled, "It's fine that you tricked me away, I always hear stories about your kind leading children off." At this, Naruto drooped his ears and tail, seeming ashamed of himself. "It's okay. I don't really have much in the village." She sighed, "Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun were nice friends, but they were all I had...so maybe you're leading me somewhere better?"

Naruto yipped, bounding back to stretch up and paw at her hip. She giggled again, "I guess that's a yes. I'll follow you, Fox-chan."

Naruto yipped and bounced ahead of her, following a familiar path, keeping just in front of the girl so she wouldn't lose him in the darkness. Soon the came upon the stone walls of a compound, the gate leaning open wide. As he crossed the threshold, Tenten hesitated. Naruto yipped quietly at her, urging her forward. She stepped after him quickly, and inside his mind, he could see Kurama grin. She knew what he was doing now.

Tenten followed the little fox up the path leading to the large house at the end. Tenten marveled at it, thinking some old and powerful clan lived there...or a family of foxes.

Naruto lead her right up to the door, which he nudged open with his nose, and squeezed through. Tenten quickly followed him. Once inside, a light came on, and thundering footsteps could be heard. "Is that you, Gaki?" Someone yelled, and Naruto yipped and jumped into Tenten's startled arms as Jiraiya came bumbling down the steps, "I've had shadow clones looking all - Oh? Hello there." Tenten remained quiet as the man she'd met the other day when Naruto came to class stood in front of her.

"Um, I'm sorry mister, but I got a little lost and...I followed this kitsune here." Tenten said, pointing to Naruto. Jiraiya eyed the small fox, seeing the startling cerulean eyes it had, making a connection.

"Well," Jiraiya said, smiling warmly, "If you were led here by a fox spirit, then this is where you're meant to be."

Naruto nearly yelled in happiness as Jiraiya understood what he'd done, though he was hoping he wouldn't be too angry with him later.

"You must be hungry," Jiraiya said, and laughed as Tenten's stomach growled, "Come, I cooked a fine meal today, and it needs eating."

Tenten smiled as the man offered her a hand, which she took, and lead her into the kitchen. Soon she was wolfing down as much rice as he could dish out. Naruto had a small plate to himself, though he ate a little slower than the half-starved girl did. He caught Jiraiya smiling at him, giving the fox-child a wink as Tenten finished, yawning loudly.

He took her upstairs, Naruto close behind them, and put her to bed in the spare room that Shizune normally stayed in when she and Tsunade visited. Naruto gave a foxy smile as the girl snored softly in her sleep and looked at his godfather in gratitude.

Jiraiya smiled, "Okay, Gaki, why don't you come tell me what lead to all of this?"

Naruto nodded, dropping his _henge_, "Sorry, Oji-chan."

"Never mind that," Jiraiya said, "Tell me about the girl."

So Naruto did, spending the next hour or so telling him about the day he spent as a fox, from the time he sat in the classroom window, to the moment Tenten entered her apartment. Jiraiya listened to it all, start to finish, sometimes grunting, or smiling at the boy's antics.

Naruto's fox-like features had diminished throughout the day as he now only had his tail left. Facts which his godfather was grateful for.

As Naruto finished his story, Jiraiya felt a little proud of the boy. "I can't say that this was the wrong decision, Gaki. Sarutobi-sensei told me that her family was killed during the Kyuubi's attack on the village," Naruto could have sworn that he felt Kurama flinch right then, "She must have had a difficult life up until now."

"Can she stay?" Naruto asked, his eyes growing wide, "Please? I don't want her to feel lonely anymore!"

"Hush! You'll wake her!" Jiraiya hissed, holding a finger to his lips, "I didn't say I was going to throw her out, Naruto-chan, nor could I! She can stay until she finds her own path as a Shinobi, the same as you. Once that happens, both of you will be free of my care."

"You mean I can't stay here anymore when I'm a shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"Did I say that?" Jiraiya groaned, "No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that once you put on those headbands, you'll be free to live how you wish, where you wish as long as it's part of this village. Staying here would be both of your choices, and I'd gladly have you here, but still that would depend on you."

"Well, I wanna stay, but I don't know about Ten-chan," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

**_You should keep a potential mate close, Kit._ **Kurama pipped up, **_Wouldn't want someone else stealing her._**

Naruto didn't know what she was talking about, but he did want Tenten close to him.

"Well," Jiraiya said, stretching, "I'd say that this is settled, now it's time for you to get to bed, little kitsune." He picked up Naruto and took him to his room, where the boy soon fell asleep after he was tucked in.

Jiraiya smiled as he went to check on Tenten one last time, making sure she was tucked in before heading off to bed himself. Whether or not she had intended it to happen, Kurama had given him a bigger family...and he was happy with it.

* * *

_**Well, I gotta say this was a good chapter. Now I know that it's never said in the anime whether Tenten has family or not, so I just winged it form here to there. As for Naruto's tail, no worries, that was just a prank on Kurama's part. Okay, folks, if you liked this chapter, there's more to come because this family is just getting started! So don't forget to review! XD**_


End file.
